I Avari ar Úlairi
by Erick Mota
Summary: La historia de un hombre que devino en Nazgûl y su inesperado encuentro con una elfo Avari que... pero mejor, leanlo.
1. Default Chapter

La Dama y el Espectro  
(Traducción del Lay "I Avari ar Úlairi)  
A mi dama oscura,  
con Amor.  
  
Capítulo 1  
"Han pasado tantos años como hojas secas caen durante el otoño. Unas veces los   
recuerdos fluyen hacia mí como un torrente, mientras que otras apenas recuerdo quién soy.   
De cualquier manera, no puedo negar mi origen, ni siquiera ahora que estoy a la altura de   
los inmortales."  
  
"Para empezar, soy un hombre, apenas un mortal. Nací en la Floresta de Dír, mucho   
más al Norte de lo que hoy constituye mi residencia… o mi coto de caza. Mi madre era líder   
de los clanes de la floresta que servían a la matriarca de los Uradar. - Aclaro que mi   
madre nunca fue la tierna mujer que acostumbraban a tener como progenitora los mortales en   
la Tierra Media. - Era un guerrero, una gobernante de clanes semisalvajes que ella misma ha  
bía doblegado con el acero. Juraba fidelidad a la matriarca sólo por el número de guerreros  
con los que contaba y porque al nacer mujer podría aspirar a convertirse en la reina de toda  
la tierra de Urd."  
  
"No puedo recordar la razón de las guerras de Umli, quizás era demasiado joven, tal   
vez la niebla de Mordor ha enturbiado esa parte de mi memoria para siempre. Lo cierto es   
que mi madre murió en ellas. Corrían por entonces los días de la Segunda Edad del Sol,   
aunque dentro de la Floresta de Dír no midiéramos el tiempo como en el resto del Arda."  
  
"A Amûrath sí la recuerdo con claridad. Era prepotente, vanidosa y déspota. Mi   
hermana, pero ante todo, era una mujer Urdar y tanto en los clanes de la Floresta de Dír,   
como en toda la tierra de Urd, las mujeres mandan. Primero se convirtió en líder de los   
clanes, siguiendo los pasos de mi madre, un par de años después, en la matriarca de todos   
los Urdar. En consecuencia, yo era el príncipe y gozaba de ciertos privilegios… para un   
hombre."  
  
"No creo que vivir en un matriarcado me haya afectado mucho. Mi niñez fue feliz y mi  
juventud acomodada. El primer contratiempo ocurrió cuando llegó el momento de elegir esposa  
y Amûrath insistió en tomar aquella decisión en mi lugar. Hubo una larga discusión y el   
resultado fue mi huída al bosque. Caminé hacia el Sur durante toda la tarde. Andaba sin   
rumbo fijo, intentando alejar la ira que sentía contra mi hermana y de paso, alejarla a ella  
Supongo que me perdí y me percaté de ello cuando la floresta comenzó a cambiar. Los árboles  
eran cada vez mayores en tamaño, respirándose un ambiente de irrealidad que nunca percibí en   
Dír. La niebla me cubrió, compacta, fría y fantasmal, avanzando a tientas sin ver mi propio   
cuerpo, cuando una melodía sutil: el canto de una voz femenina, acudió en mi ayuda renovando   
milagrosamente mis fuerzas e hizo volver el valor a mi corazón. Me encaminó hacia la   
dirección de donde provenía, casi hechizado por aquel idioma extraño. La niebla comenzaba a  
disolverse, con la mágica sensación de ser apartada por unas manos etéreas, no había andado  
cincuenta pasos cuando se disipó totalmente, dejando ver la entrada a una cueva,   
extrañamente decorada y con una puerta de madera en la que se apreciaba el más fino de los   
trabajos. Los goznes de metal eran labrados con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas,   
parecía estar firmemente cerrada y no se apreciaban ventanas ni otros orificios."   
  
"… Fue entonces que la ví, sentada entre los arbustos que cubrían la cueva… Me miró   
con sus ojos llenos de misterio y ni siquiera hoy, mientras contemplo la desolada Tierra   
Negra, puedo olvidar aquel rostro…"  
  
Comentarios: Traté de ajustarme a la biografía que existe sobre el Rey del hielo, el sexto nazgul, desconozco si es obra de   
Tolkien, de su hijo o pertenece al juego del rol, de cualquier manera preferí ajustarme a ella y espero que les guste así.   
De todas formas estoy abierto a cualquier comentario o informe sobre la historia de los nazgul. 


	2. 2

Capítulo 2  
"...Pocos son los rostros que puede ver una doncella avari en su vida. Contrario a lo que se cree en occidente,   
los elfos oscuros viven en comunidades. Pero cada uno de sus miembros permanece aislado casi todo el año en nuestras   
casas de piedra, talladas en la roca, hechas con más habilidad que las cavernas de los naugrimn y su ostentación   
innecesaria. Resulta muy raro entre nosotros visitarnos, salvo en las noches que se consagran a las ceremonias sagradas.   
Pero si bien es difícil que los de tu pueblo te visiten, resulta imposible que un extraño penetre en el territorio de   
una doncella. Mucho menos si no es un elfo.  
  
Por eso cuando lo ví por vez primera supe que no se trataba de un Edain común y corriente. Posiblemente sin saberlo había   
despistado a la guardia diurna que se extiende por el círculo interno del bosque ocupado, lugar donde vivimos las mujeres.   
Había en él mucho de lo que una siempre espera y nunca ve en un elfo. Años después conocí al pueblo Eldar y viví con   
muchos elfos del día e incluso a ellos les faltaba lo que éste tenía. Olía a tormenta, mientras sus ojos vomitaban   
impaciencia. Era la primera vez que veía a un ser que desea disfrutar cada segundo de su vida por la sencilla razón de que   
ésta se le acaba.   
  
Le recibí como a un amigo, como a uno de los míos. El idioma no fue problema, la lengua de los hombres es bastante simple y   
se puede dominar si se le dedica un poco de interés. Pero él también hizo esfuerzos por comprender las palabras secretas de   
los elfos oscuros.  
  
—¿Kinn...?   
—Sí, Kinn. Significa pueblo.  
—¿Quieres saber de donde vengo?  
—Yo soy de la floresta de Dír.  
—¿El pueblo de los cazadores?  
—Si así prefieres llamarnos... mi nombre es Hoarmûrath.  
—Hoa... ar, Hoarmûra..th.  
—Sí, Hoarmûrath de Dír y tu nombre es...  
—Kyelepê.  
  
Aquella noche, cuando el visitante se hubo marchado tuve muchas más visitas que en muchos años. Primero vino Atar, el capitán   
de la guardia diurna a hacerse el macho dominante.  
—¡No podemos permitir que un Edain viole nuestra seguridad, visite nuestras mujeres y se marche así como así!  
—Supongo que propones arrancarle el cuero cabelludo antes de que se fuera como muestra de buena voluntad.  
—¡No entiendes, Kyelepê!  
—¡Te entiendo perfectamente y considero que ya has hablado suficientes tonterías! Lo único que te preocupa es que un solo humano   
haya atravesado tu tan mimado anillo defensivo. Pues métete esto en tu cabeza: él ni siquiera sabe lo que hizo, los suyos no   
dominan el bosque como puede lograrlo él y si alguien llega a mi morada como amigo, es recibido como tal. Y al marcharse sigue   
siendo un amigo.   
  
No creo que haya comprendido mucho salvo que conmigo no podía discutir, más tarde vino el patriarca a hacer lo único que sabe:   
hacerse el paternal.   
— ¿Te imaginas las consecuencias que traería para nuestro pueblo entablar relación con los cazadores del Norte?  
—Vivimos tan aislados que una visita de vez en cuando, aunque se tratase de un mortal, no debe significar ni una alianza, ni una   
guerra.  
— ¿Qué harás si vuelve?  
—Pregúntate eso a ti mismo y a tus guardianes del día. Porque él va a volver, nadie se lo va a poder impedir y yo lo recibiré aquí.   
Lo sentaré en esa misma silla que estás usando ahora, ¡Y hay del que intente desenvainar una espada dentro de mis dominios!  
  
Así fue como Hoarmûrath se hizo amigo de los elfos oscuros de los bosques del Norte. Me visitaba casi a diario, tratando de   
comprender nuestras costumbres. Aún no se habituaba a la oscuridad de la gruta, por ello, un día no pudo resistir y manifestó   
su preocupación por la soledad y el aislamiento en que transcurrían nuestras vidas. Tuve que reir al ver la ansiedad en su rostro.  
  
- Estoy acostumbrada, no necesito más.   
- Creí que te gustaría... - titubeó un instante.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Venir conmigo.   
  
Sus palabras hirieron mi pecho como una saeta bien lanzada, debió percatarse de mi estremecimiento y del calor que coloreó mis   
mejillas sin yo poderlo evitar, mantener su mirada ahora resultaba imposible y temí que descubriera lo peor: lo estaba deseando.  
No fluyeron las palabras, me ví en el lecho, doblegada bajo su cuerpo por mi propia voluntad, clamando por sus labios y manos   
poderosas, aferrándome a sus costados mientras nos sumergíamos en un ritual espontáneo de movimientos placenteros. Exploramos   
nuestros cuerpos sin vergüenza, queriendo agotar en un instante todo el deseo que habíamos acumulado desde la primera vez que nos  
vimos. Los elfos nunca se dejaron dominar por el placer, pero en cambio, este Edain no temía perderse en él y me demostraba   
abiertamente su avidez por amarme. Eru debió dotarlos de alguna magia para haberme hecho olvidar todo lo que no fuera él.   
  
Desperté con la sensación que tiene un alma cuando abandona el cuerpo en las estancias de Irmo para luego vagar hacia los dominios  
de Mandos. Fue entonces que recordé lo rápido que transcurre la vida en los mortales, pues por primera vez en muchos siglos era   
feliz, pero aquella felicidad estaba condenada a ser efímera desde el momento en que comenzó.   
  
Comentarios: La conversación no pudo desarrollarse en un fluido avarin porque no se sabe mucho del elfico oscuro, salvo que tenía   
muchas variantes, todas ellas secretas y era muy parecido al quendiano primitivo. Podría haberme inventado mi propio elfico oscuro   
pero tendría que haberlo escrito con caption.  
¿Alguien sabe cómo se dice Naugrim en plural? Le adicioné una n para darle un acento avarin que sustituye la i final en el plural   
por la n pero no estoy muy seguro de que esté bien  
Acepto ayuda, así como comentarios favorables y desfavorables... Gracias mil por los reviews y una especial con helado a Carichan. 


	3. 3

Capitulo 3  
  
"Era diferente a todas... Las doncellas de su pueblo, taciturnas y sombrías,  
apenas dirigen   
  
la palabra a un semejante, y se ocultan en sus cuevas al verte pasar; ella sin  
embargo,   
  
disfrutaba recorrer el bosque, preguntando sobre la vida edain, no quería dejar  
pasar nada   
  
por alto y reía desenfadadamente ante algunas de nuestras costumbres. De todas  
sus virtudes,   
  
la paciencia parecía ser la que más me impactaba. Podía desempeñar cualquier  
tarea con   
  
extrema lentitud, gracilidad y belleza. Era como los árboles del bosque,  
majestuosos y   
  
eternos. Solía mirarme con curiosidad como si yo fuese un animalito salvaje que  
se posara en   
  
su sombra. Cuando esto ocurría, podía sentir cómo toda la paz del mundo caía  
sobre mí."  
  
-¿Y has entrado a su aldea?  
  
-No es propiamente una aldea, es una porción de bosque en la que viven separados  
unos de   
  
otros. Solo se reúnen para sus ceremonias secretas.  
  
-¿Y has participado?  
  
-¡Son secretas, Amûrath!  
  
-Dicen las leyendas que los elfos avari tienen poderes mágicos y obtienen sus  
energías de la   
  
noche.  
  
-¡Tonterías!  
  
-Hablo en serio, sería muy buena idea que te congraciaras con ellos. Una alianza  
con los   
  
elfos oscuros nos convendría mucho. Sí, hermano mío, serás el embajador de Dír  
ante los   
  
elfos.  
  
"Pero a veces toda su calma se desvanecía. Aparecía en ella una pasión que no  
encontré nunca   
  
en ninguna mujer mortal. Cuando se alzaba sobre mí en el lecho y su pelo me  
rozaba el cuerpo   
  
era como si un ejército se dispusiera a atacar. Y cuando lo hacía era para  
vencer. Solían   
  
iluminársele los ojos en medio de aquella pasión tan rara en un inmortal,  
acostumbrados   
  
siempre a disponer de todo el tiempo"  
  
-¿Casarte con una doncella avari?  
  
-Sería una buena forma de cerrar la alianza.  
  
-No, para eso están los nobles.  
  
- Amûrath, yo soy noble.  
  
- ¡Eres mi hermano y no permitiré que te comportes como una concubina!  
  
- Pero yo la amo...  
  
- Aquí no importa lo que sientas tú, no puedo permitir que termines siendo un  
juguete en   
  
manos de una elfo. ¿Cuánto crees que le durará el embullo, ciencuenta años?  
Apenas   
  
envejezcas y pierdas toda tu virilidad te dejará abandonado en el bosque.  
  
- Me casaré con ella, digas lo que digas.  
  
- No lo harás. Nunca lo consentiré ¡Y me debes respeto, más por ser tu hermana  
mayor que por   
  
ser tu reina!  
  
- Entonces no habrá alianza con los elfos oscuros.  
  
- ¡Sí que la habrá!  
  
- Pues penetra tú la niebla para hablar con ellos.  
  
"Sobre la magia de los elfos debo decir que no todo eran habladurías. Percibían  
la fuerza   
  
del mundo, escuchaban al bosque y sabían controlar sus propios dones. Una  
especie de poder   
  
antiguo y sobrenatural parecía emanar de ellos, aunque aseguraban que dicha  
fuerza yacía en   
  
todo, desde el mortal hasta los grandes arbustos. Con el tiempo pude ver que  
estaban en lo   
  
cierto. Comencé a mirar dentro de mi interior con mucha más astucia que antes.  
Pude entonces   
  
percatarme de lo ciego que había estado hasta esos días. Dentro de mí se  
albergaba un   
  
potencial que superaba incluso a aquellas bellas criaturas inmortales que  
reposaban durante   
  
el día y mantenían sus horas de vigilia durante la noche."  
  
" Kyelepê me enseñó no solo a percibir mi poder interior sino que también me  
enseñó a   
  
usarlo. Incluso llegó más lejos. En las noches a su lado aprendí a palpar  
aquella magia que   
  
brotaba y se mezclaba con la satisfacción de amarla... incluso algunas veces  
toqué el poder   
  
oculto dentro de ella. Podía sentir como esa luz no percibida con la vista  
rodeaba su cuerpo   
  
desnudo mientras me sumergía en un mar oscuro, insondable, pero siempre en  
calma. Hay   
  
pequeñas cosas, que aunque muera, siempre llevaré conmigo"  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a darme órdenes? Aunque seas mi hermano eso no te da derecho  
a...  
  
-Silencio, hermanita, ya has hablado bastante durante tu existencia. Sólo quiero  
el trono de   
  
Urd, eso es todo.  
  
-¡Infame malagradecido, te hemos alimentado toda una vida para que ahora me  
exijas mi   
  
puesto! No solo eres un hombre, sino que además eres un inútil. No cuentas con  
nada para   
  
lograr una disidencia mediocre entre los Urdar.  
  
-Te he mentido todo este tiempo.  
  
-Era de esperar, Hoarmûrath.   
  
-Sí. Existe una alianza con los elfos oscuros del sur, yo la hice. No, déjame  
hablar a mí.   
  
Hice una alianza con los avari, pero la hice yo solo, nunca en el nombre de Dír  
o de las   
  
tierras de Urd, sino en el mío propio. Y si no me entregas el trono, mí ejército  
atacará sin   
  
compasión.  
  
-¡No eres más que un mal...! - incapaz de ver otra salida a su cólera, respondió  
con un   
  
fuerte golpe a mi rostro; ello no me hizo ceder terreno.  
  
-Por cierto hermanita, relacionándome con los elfos he aprendido algunas cosas  
que tú   
  
llamarías hechicería. Te sorprenderás mucho ante mis progresos. Ni siquiera  
tendré que usar   
  
las manos para matarte.  
  
El temor brilló en los ojos de Amûrath, delatándola.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Comentarios: Saludos a Lothluin, que me está subiendo el EGO de manera  
sorprendente, muchas   
  
gracias, hace rato que venía dándole vueltas a este fic junto con mi esposa y al  
fin ella me   
  
convenció de empezarlo. A carichan, te debo muchísimo por tus ayudas, así que  
espero que   
  
disfrutes bien el fic, que en parte es fruto de tu esfuerzo también. 


	4. 4

Capitulo 4  
  
Los arqueros hicieron retroceder a la guardia de palacio hasta el salón del  
trono. El lugar era una rústica sala con paredes de piedra y techo de madera. La  
única semejanza con una corte radicaba en la silla de piedra reservada a la  
reina. Tal era el sitio de la última resistencia de los fieles al matriarcado en  
tiempos de la rebelión del príncipe Hoarmûrath. Como los accesos al lugar eran  
pocos, aquel sitio prometía una defensa excelente. Hasta que el propio príncipe  
se personó en el lugar. El arriete quebró la sólida puerta. Todos los guerreros  
que salieron a defender la entrada quedaron paralizados por las flechas con  
sortilegios lanzadas por los atacantes. Los que quedaron formaron un círculo de  
escudos y lanzas alrededor de la mujer que habían proclamado sucesora de la  
reina Amûrath. Entonces entró el príncipe rebelde y rodeándole, su guardia  
personal conformada únicamente por elfos avari. Las caperuzas negras ocultaban  
los rostros de varones con una belleza exótica, casi femenina, nunca antes vista  
en Dír.  
  
-Ríndete, júrame lealtad y vivirás - se limitó a decir el príncipe.  
  
-Nunca lo haré, moriré como una reina.  
  
-Para comenzar, no eres una reina, ese trono que me pertenece más a mí que a ti.  
Eres una oportunista y te conviene más estar de mi lado. Como podrás ver está  
escaramuza está ganada por mí. Pero si en cambio prefieres morir, puedo  
concederte ese derecho... pero no será como a una reina.  
  
Un viento frío comenzó a soplar despeinando a los guerreros y quitando las  
capuchas a los elfos. Segundos más tarde no tenía sentido defender nada.  
  
*************************************************  
  
-Hoarmûrath, he percibido en ti cosas que no me gustan.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor?  
  
-Es sobre nuestros poderes... los disfrutas demasiado.  
  
- Muy posible, nunca creí que podría hacer ciertas cosas...  
  
-Al principio eras como un niño que descubre lo que puede lograr con un juguete.  
Pero has cambiado, Hoarmûrath, ahora lo disfrutas. Pasas más tiempo con los  
ancianos del pueblo que conmigo y sólo para que te enseñen más sobre los  
poderes.  
  
-Siempre es bueno conocer las cosas, especialmente si este conocimiento puede  
ser útil.  
  
-Es precisamente la utilidad que le puedes dar a ese conocimiento lo que me  
preocupa.  
  
La ceremonia no fue ni extensa ni fastuosa. El lugar únicamente fue limpiado al  
acabar la batalla. El príncipe de Dír se sentó en el trono de piedra y su  
escolta elfica tomó posiciones a su alrededor procurando que nadie se acercase.  
Los guerreros se situaron a ambos lados del salón mientras la última de las  
matriarcas de Urd se acercó lentamente hasta el trono y se arrodilló. Inclinó su  
cabeza y besó la mano de Hoarmûrath tendiéndole la corona de plata. Sin más  
preámbulo el príncipe rebelde se convirtió en el primer rey de Urd.   
Al día siguiente partieron emisarios hacia todas las tribus controladas por la  
anterior matriarca, dentro y fuera de Dír, el mensaje que portaban era muy  
simple: O juraban lealtad al nuevo rey de Urd, o estaban en guerra.  
  
- No me gusta la guerra.  
  
- Es algo necesario.  
  
- No me gusta aunque sea necesaria... y ni siquiera veo esa necesidad. ¿Para qué  
combaten en una guerra de humanos?, ¿para extender las fronteras de un reino  
ajeno?  
  
- Ese también puede ser nuestro reino, Kyelepê. Recuerda que Hoarmûrath es  
mortal y no habrá otro que controle todo el terreno conquistado como él. Al  
menos, ningún mortal.  
  
- ¡Entonces, pretendes anexar Urd al pueblo de los elfos oscuros!  
  
- ¡Hemos peleado esta guerra más que los humanos, ni siquiera Hoarmûrath habría  
llegado a ser el hechicero que ahora es de no haber sido por nosotros!  
  
- La codicia de los humanos te está cegando Atar, He hablado con Hoarmûrath y no  
se atiene a razones. Aunque me duela es solo un humano y las ansias de poder lo  
rodean pero tú...  
  
- El patriarca piensa de igual modo, ya el consejo se reunió.  
  
- O sea, que le han ofrecido ayuda a Hoarmûrath para después traicionarlo y  
quitarle el reino. Tuvieron segundas intensiones desde que apareció por primera  
vez. Pues no seré cómplice de este engaño.  
  
- ¡Estás atada a nosotros por un pacto de silencio, un pacto que hiciste cuando  
eras una niña...!  
  
- No le diré nada a él, pero tampoco estaré los últimos días de su vida junto a  
él sabiendo que yo viviré eternamente y el pueblo que tanto amó lo va a  
traicionar en cuanto muera... o se descuide. Me voy.  
  
- Kyelepê... ¿A donde crees que irás?  
  
- Lejos de tu pueblo, a partir de este momento no soy una elfo oscura. Reniego  
de mi raza deseando de todo corazón que Hoarmûrath se percate del engaño y los  
mate a todos. No intentes detenerme; y si en algo me valorabas cuando yo era una  
avari, no se lo digas a él hasta que termine su campaña en el norte del reino.  
La pena lo consumiría y eso no creo poder soportarlo. 


End file.
